<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by Midna127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604007">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127'>Midna127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waifu Wars Cinematic Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Scott the Woz - Fandom, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Modern Royalty, Other, Slow Dancing, Vampire Bites, Vampires, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since you and Scott have been married. But urges cannot be held back, especially under immense stress...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott The Woz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waifu Wars Cinematic Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since you were crowned the regal ruler of the kingdom of Coasttu, a beautiful kingdom on the continent of South Euraisricalia. Alongside your rule was the king and your husband, Scottathon "Scott the Woz" Wozniak, the world-famous gaming YouTuber with a secret.</p>
<p>He was a vampire.</p>
<p>Knowing what it was like to resist the urge to take someone's blood, Scott had immense self control and maturity. He always seemed to know what he was doing.</p>
<p>The opposite of your problem.</p>
<p>You still didn't know much about your homeland, especially since you were raised in the United States by overly abusive parents and a foster system plagued with kids being adopted by 5S0S and Onision, leaving you isolated. The feeling of isolation led to your unhealthy obsession with Scott, but somehow everything managed to work out.</p>
<p>Even still, you've barely understood your homeland or how being ruler works. No matter what your husband or the family friend, Wendy's Employee, could help you feel stable and secure.</p>
<p>One day you were surrounded by commoners, all begging for you to help them. You tried at first, but their demands became too much for you, and you fled, tears pricking your eyes.</p>
<p>Y/N curled up in a ball in an abandoned alley and started sobbing.</p>
<p>A hand rested upon your shoulder. You looked up and saw Wendy's Employee. "Hey, Y/N, you okay? Scott's been looking for you."</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm-" you started before noticing that he looked a little different. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Wendy's Employee sighed. "Don't freak out, okay? Scott lost his temper after being pressured by the royal staff, and his fangs shot out. He immediately bit me and I'm turning into a vampire."</p>
<p>"That explains the red eyes and bite marks," you said. "Why me?"</p>
<p>"He's recovered and is scared. Please, go to him at the palace. I'll even take you there myself."</p>
<p>Y/N nodded. "Please, I need my Senpai."</p>
<p>#############################</p>
<p>Scott was lying on the floor in your shared bedroom, sobbing.</p>
<p>"Scott!" you cried. "Are you okay?!"</p>
<p>He looked up and saw you. "H-Hey, Y/N. Scott here. And I'm not okay."</p>
<p>"How can I help?" you asked.</p>
<p>Scort wiped his eyes. "A hug. That would help, my love."</p>
<p>You swiftly approached him and hugged your husband. "Is this good?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of-" his voice went silent.</p>
<p>"Scott?"</p>
<p>His eyes glowed a dark shade of red. "Feast," he said.</p>
<p>"Bruh what"</p>
<p>Scott bit hard into your neck. You threw back your head and screamed, the fangs piercing your skin and the blood draining from your body.</p>
<p>He pulled out immediately. "O-Oh my gosh! Y/N! No! I never wanted to hurt you!"</p>
<p>You felt woozy and fainted into his arms.</p>
<p>#############################</p>
<p>When you woke up, you were in bed with a bandage on your neck.</p>
<p>"Honey?" Scott asked. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>You tried to nod but were met by a painful reaction in your neck.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I love you."</p>
<p>"Baby, you forgot I'm already a vampire, thanks to you when we started dating."</p>
<p>Scott blushed. "Heh, yeah, I forgot." He looked up at the window. "Oh, look at that. A blood moon. That explains SO much about what happened today."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it comes around every millennium, and it corrupts vampires in the daytime or something, I dunno."</p>
<p>You smiled and kissed Scott. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too. Shall we dance?"</p>
<p>Y/N nodded and started up an old vinyl record containing much of Scott's music made via Wii Music.</p>
<p>The two of you began waltzing around the room, two vampires delighting in each other's company.</p>
<p>"You tasted wack," said Scott. "Not that I don't mind."</p>
<p>"Can I taste you?" Y/N asked.</p>
<p>Scott looked at you blankly. "No."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>